Gladius
by pokemob1
Summary: The primarchs. 20 super human individuals created by the emperor of mankind in the 31st millenium. In the 41st millenium, all have either died or disappeared. But what if I told you there was another. One that no one should know about. One that is here, in the 41st millenium. This is his story.
1. Prologue

They were finally done. All 20 of them, finished. The emperor smiled to himself. He would soon be able to start his galactic conquest. All planets in this galaxy, and perhaps others, would be his to command. He thought for a moment. He had looked over the monitors of each creation. They all seemed fine. However, one seemed to be stronger than the others. His heart rate was faster, his metabolic rate was higher, he even looked stronger. In that moment the emperor of mankind made a decision.

"I shall make another like him!"

For weeks the emperor toiled, using the D.N.A of the more powerful one as a blueprint. He worked from it, making a few minor tweaks but generally leaving it the same. After a month hard at work, the emperor's new creation was about halfway complete. However, strange and powerful forces seeked to use his creations against him. When his back was turned each of his creations vanished, scattered across the galaxy. While they travelled each received a seed of chaos, implanted in their heads. Only time would tell if those seeds would grow and bear fruit.

All the pods were scattered across the galaxy, separated from each other. All except 2. On the farming world of Chithor, a blinding flash of light appeared in a middle aged woman's garden. When she went to investigate, she saw 2 pods, each holding an identical looking child. She felt a strong sense inside telling her to look after these children. That they had been sent here for a purpose. She was also granted 2 words. She later figured out they were names. The larger child she gave the name of the great leader and the smaller one the name of a great warrior. They were called Horus and Gladius.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Just thought I'd leave a quick note. This is my first fanfic and I will appreciate any feedback I get. This is gonna be a long one so hold on for the ride.

As the sun rose on a beautiful morning on Chithor, a young man stepped out of the cottage overlooking the village. He had black, short hair and a squarish face. His features were very stern but he had one of the warmest smiles you have ever seen. Another man walked out. They looked exactly the same.

"Beautiful day, isn't it brother?" Said the first man.

"It sure is, Horus" said the second man, looking out over the village. They looked about 30 but they had only lived in the village for about 3 years. It was a complete mystery why they were that old. After all, they had first appeared as children. Horus looked out on to the horizon. They'd just come out of a permanent night and it felt good to be back in the sun.

"Come on Gladius," said Horus. "Lets get to training". Gladius was beginning to wonder what was going on. For the past few weeks, Horus had been supposedly having 'visions' telling him that he was some sort of superhuman. Apparently Gladius was to, but he wasn't as powerful. So, Horus had taken it upon himself to train Gladius up to his strength. It was working to, as now Gladius could take him on in a fight. Sometimes he won. More and more now. Horus was proud of his brother.

They walked to the tree in their garden. It had been growing for the past 100 years in their garden. Horus liked to lie under it and read. His favourite books were about war and strategy. Gladius was more of a fighter and often started fights in town. No one messed with them. They had once thrown a carriage, horse and all, over a mile just to prove a point.

"All right" said Horus, raising his arms in a fighting stance. "Take a swing." And Gladius did. This was how it went on for 6 hours, neither getting tired, each getting less weak by the minute. Eventually their mother called them in. They walked up the hill, talking about the training and trying to stem the flow of blood from Gladius' nose. They walked into the house. Their mother was worried. The injuries they got from their fights were becoming even more severe. The boys walked in and sat down before starting to eat the meal their mother had provided. She stared at them, thinking back to when she had found them. She still had the pods locked up in the cellar. She often wondered why she had taken them in. Perhaps it was because she couldn't have children of her own. Perhaps some greater power was controlling her actions. She shrugged and smiled at the boys. They finished their food and dismissed themselves to bed. A few hours later, their mother followed.

In the dead if night a great machine entered the sky. In a flash if light a man clad in gold appeared. He walked through a village, up a hill and towards a small cottage. He knocked.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello all! Sorry about the wait but here is part 3 of my story. I hope you enjoy it!

'knock knock'

Gladius woke with a start. He was sure he had heard something, but what was it? He shrugged and went back to sleep.

'knock knock'

Gladius sat up again. So did Horus. They looked at each other and nodded. They stood up, grabbed the swords they had made, and crept downstairs. They looked out the window and saw a giant of a man, clad in a golden suit of armour that seemed to make the very air shimmer with power. He had long, black hair, a giant talon on his left hand and a sheath that appeared to be glowing.

"That's him." Whispered Horus. "He's the one who made us."

The man turned his head towards the window. The brothers ducked. Horus told Gladius to stay still while he went to investigate. Horus stood up, crossed to the door and opened it.

"Hello young man," said the stranger. "Who might you be?"

"I could ask you the same" Horus replied.

The stranger regarded Horus. "I am known by some as the Emperor of mankind. Now, could the young man hiding under the window please show himself?"

Gladius carefully stood up and walked over to the door.

"Why have you come here?" Gladius asked.

"I am on a mission to unite the entirety of the galaxy under my banner of the imperium of man," the so called 'Emperor' replied. "To achieve this goal I have embarked upon a great crusade to unite the galaxy, perhaps even beyond, under one banner."

"Excuse me, but how can you do that when there is only one of you?" Horus laughed at the stranger.

"I have hundreds of thousands of soldiers," the emperor replied, smiling. "Each of them is genetically engineered to be superhuman. And this brings me to the main reason I am here." The emperor looked Horus and Gladius up and down. "Before my crusade, I created 20 individuals from my own D.N.A. Each of these would be my sons and generals in leading my armies. However, they were all swept away from me by a dark power and placed in parts of the galaxy away from me."

Gladius looked puzzled. "What does this have to do with us?" he asked.

The Emperor took a long good look at the brothers. "I also created a 21st son. However he was not finished and so he would be weaker than the other ones. I believe that you two are one of my sons and the son that I was unable to finish."

The brothers looked at each other. This was almost exactly like Horus' visions! And here was someone confirming it. They both nodded at each other.

"We agree with you about that," Horus told the Emperor. "We are happy to serve you as your generals in your armies."

The emperor smiled. "Excellent! Now come, I must introduce you to your legion. I will leave the decision of whether we tell them that there are two of you, and the dilemma of legion leadership to you."

So they followed the Emperor to his battle barge. On the way, the brothers agreed that Horus would lead the legion and Gladius would be his second in command. They also agreed not to tell anyone who Gladius really was.

On the battle barge, the emperor gave them their pick of weapons and armour to use. Horus took a massive power maul and set to work on getting a talon made for his armour, to model himself after his father. Gladius kept the sword he had made out of a strange, red crystal he had found. He also put a layer of the crystal over his armour. He then chose a gun that would allow him to fire a hail of bullets at his enemies.

In the warp, the Dark Gods of chaos laughed. Their plan was coming to fruition. Little did they know that they were about to be joined by a new friend.

Horus cradled his maul in his hands. He decided that he would always be loyal to the emperor, and would do anything to protect the human race's future. He named his maul World breaker, to signify that he had the power to destroy worlds in his hands and that he wasn't afraid to use it.


End file.
